Second Hand Faith
by Isa Lunari
Summary: Zexion is looking for faith, hope, redemtion, god, SOMETHING. He visits a gypsy-like fortune telling store once a week, hopoing to find some Second Hand Faith. Maybe, just maybe, Namine can him peace of mind. Or a miracle. Not-a-songfic. Song of same name
1. I'll take my hope where I can find it

**A/N: A song-fic, but not really. It's based off of Second Hand Faith by Emilie Autumn. If you look for it on youtube, I suggest the video by WingedZephyr. They have almost all of her songs up, with beautiful pictures, and wonderfully timed lyrics. Trust me. They are who you wanna see.**

Anywho~ Each chapter will be short, and titled with a line from the song. I may or may not skip the chorus once i've done it once. I have an idea, but I'm not finished writing this yet. Each line will be in order. Anyways, enjoy!

**EDIT: Whoops, wrong one. Fixed now.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll take my hope where I can find it<strong>

* * *

><p>The window advertised all sorts of strange dealings. Fortune tellings, Tarot reading, palm reading...a regular old gypsy-like store. What was different, was the decor. The window's words were a neat script, looking hand written onto the window. The curtains pulled off to one side were not some gaudy, flashy thing designed to catch the eye, but were a soft gray with black tinted tassles. The waiting room has a mismatched set of comfy looking arm chairs. One was purple and looked a tad understuffed. The other, an old green thing, like a luxury sultan's chair that had seen much better days.<p>

He steps into the sketchy little store as he had once a week for the past month.

The bell jingles.


	2. Seems I find it here in you

**A/N: And the next line!**

* * *

><p><strong>Seems I find it here in you<strong>

* * *

><p>A blond pokes her head out from behind a thick curtain, "I'll be right with you Zexion."<p>

She dissapears for a moment, and a vague shuffling noise is heard. She pulls the curtain back, and he can see her in her customary white dress and blue sandals. She's balancing a tea tray on one arm, the other beckoning him into the adjoining room. "C'mon then."


	3. Hang your curtain get behind it

**Hang your curtain get behind it**

* * *

><p>This room is bigger, though the furnishings are similar. There's a thick circular rug, large enough for a reasonable group of people to sit along the outer edge, in a corner. It's the only blue thing in the room. In the corner opposite is a small table with painted outlines. The tarot table, the lines tell where the cards are placed depending on what aspect of your future you want to know about. The middle of the room has two high-backed chairs facing a square table. The walls are a deep red, and the floors are wooden, scuffed from traffic. One side, the side where the two just entered, is composed completely of a curtain.<p>

The blond smiles at him, carefully setting the tea tray on the center table.


	4. I won't even ask for proof

**I won't even ask for proof**

* * *

><p>They sit at the table in comfortable silence. The tea is slowly drunk.<p>

When he silently places his cup at the center of the table she shakes her head.

"It's been the same for weeks now, why would it be-" She pauses and tilts her head. Namine leans forward, peering into the cup, "Well, I'm not sure what, but something is going to happen."

He glances at the tablecloth, it's brown tones contrasting with the yellow and orange chairs they sit in, and smiles.

Just a little bit.


	5. Go ahead and read my fortune

**Go ahead and read my fortune**

* * *

><p>She calmly places the cups onto the tray. Nodding to herself. She balances it on one arm before walking behind the curtain.<p>

Probably to another dimension. He's never actually measured it to be sure, but the curtain looks the exact same size in here as it does in the front room. There's no kettle, stove, or sink in the front either. He knows for sure that this building is the exact same as all the others around it-a long rectangle, with a door at the front, and maybe a window.

He gets up from the chair, and lightly steps over the square table in the sits, knowing, but not noticing that she's somehow back and seated before he walked across half of the room.

She shuffles her tarot deck, the hand-painted details flashing through. The lays them out in a pattern only she understands, not following the lines. Her eyes are shut, her lips are moving with some silent conversation.

Or she could be counting cards.

She flipped the middle card up. They both gasped.

It was blank. Completely blank, pristinely white with no trace of there ever having been color.

"This...Zexion, the fates are stirring. Something, is happening. I don't think we- Oh, alright fine then. Grumpy grouch anyways."

He hadn't said anything. She was looking at, speaking with something behind her eyelids.


	6. Cast your dice divine my fate

**Cast your dice devine my fate**

* * *

><p>They both stood, Namine effortlessly bringing the cards into a neat stack with a swipe of her hand. They stepped back over to the center table, Namine grapped a set of stones that weren't there before. The continued over to the plush rug. Zexion sat with his back to the curtain, and Namine a foot back in front of him.<p>

She gently rattled the smooth stone in her hands before casting them out onto the rug. They seemed to swirl and dance in the air before falling silently to the rung.

The symbols that stared up at them looked like a grinning face.

Namine sighed, "Zexion, I'm sorry, The Trickster is at it. I can't see anything clearly when Luxord is meddling."


	7. I just want to know I have one

**I just want to know I have one**

* * *

><p>He nods, "I understand. Thank you, Namine. At least I know that something is going to happen, rather than...continue on as I have. I don't need, or even really desire to know my fate." She nods at him, her eyes crinkling at the corners, a small smile on her lips, "I just want to know I have one," He murmers at the ceiling. "You knew that all along didn't you?"<p>

She nods again. "You were never dissatisfied that I couldn't read what your fate was, just that it seemed as though you didn't have one. Though...Since The Trickster is involved, I can garuntee things shall be interesting for the next while." She bows her head.

The bell at the front of the store tinkles.


	8. Tell me that it's not too late for

**Tell me that it's not too late for**

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry Zexion, can you give me a moment?" She asks.<p>

He nods as Namine walks over to the curtain of No Return, as he named it in his head. She had a sort of bounce to her step, probably because she walked only on her toes.

Somehow her heels never touched the floor.

He heard a murmered conversation, and a quiet squeal."Perfect!"


End file.
